


The Secret

by Salvatore (NevaehHM)



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, College, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Kink, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Salvatore
Summary: Lea is off to college and hoping to put everything behind her. Unfortunately for her, Life isn't ready for her to forget, and Fate still has a few jokes left up her sleeve that is bound to break relationships.
Series: Secrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521080
Kudos: 2





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is your first and only warning that you are about to read a book for mature audiences only. This is a oneshot depicting sexual scenes, sexual scenes with multiple partners, homosexual scenes between two females, non-consensual drug use, rape, and other very dubious consent/ noncon elements. I want to apologize in advance if I offend anyone with some of my characters' actions. It's not in my intentions; it is solely to tell a fictional story. With that being said, I hope you enjoy it.

I gripped Slade's hand tightly, pecking him on the lips to distract myself as I dreaded going into the lecture hall.

"You're worrying too much, babe. College is just like high school, just a different schedule." He reassured, squeezing my hand.

"Yes, but still. I'm not good with new people. It always used to be Ko and me...Being solo is kind of new and a bit scary. " I cut myself off, not even being able to speak her name.

Slade sighed, pulling me into his arms and resting his cheek against my head. "You're going to do fine, love; the first day is always introductions and going over the syllabus. You can always text me, and you know I'll be in the lobby by the time your class is out."

I smiled, pulling back and kissing him once more.

"Okay." He grinned, pushing me into the partially filled classroom.

I picked a seat in the middle row and proceeded to pull out a notebook and pen, just in case I needed to take notes. After checking the time and noticing that I had arrived considerably ahead of schedule, I pulled out my headphones to listen to music.

I tapped my pen lightly along to the music, deciding after a while to write out my schedule for the week to be a bit more productive and better manage my time. A poke to my side had my yelping as I snatched out my earbuds, head whipping around to the offender as heads turned my way. I froze as my gaze locked with a smiling Kori, a feeling of dread entering me as I suddenly got chills.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" I seethed, voice low as not to attract any more unnecessary attention.

"Come outside." She turned on her heels and walked out of the class, expecting me to follow.

If this were _before_ , I likely would, but now, things were entirely different. I hadn't expected her to be here, halfway across the country, and at _my_ dream school. Hell, she wanted to go to NYU, so how she ended up on the other side of the country at USC, in the same _class_ as me, ultimately had me on edge. Slade and I had committed ages ago, had everything planned out, and the shit that happened with Kori solidified my decision to cut ties with her, and I rejected UArk, full-ride scholarship and all.

I relocated to a spot surrounded by other students, introducing myself before texting Slade about the current situation.

"Make sure you're not alone with her and don't speak to her at all; we'll talk more after class."

I sighed as I read the message and turned back to my notebook. I accidentally locked eyes with Kori as she came back into the class, hurriedly ducking back down at her pointed look.

"Are you okay." One of the guys that were sitting next to me asked, just as the professor walked in.

"Yes. Thanks for asking." I muttered.

True to Slade's word, the professor had us each stand, state our name, hometown, major, and classification before going over what to expect in the class as well as what was in our syllabus that he passed around. He then began to explain that our first assignment would be a group project and that he would be making the groups based on the roster that he had, with no exceptions. He wrote the group names on a sheet of paper, posted it on the board, and left with a simple "See you next class."

"I can go check and see what group you're in as well; you're Lea Garrison, right?" The red-haired boy from earlier, Pierce Hartford, questioned.

"Oh. Yes, that's me, thanks." I returned the smile he gave as he left from his seat and headed into the cluster of people already at the board.

While I waited, I put away my notebook and pulled out my planner, writing down the due date for this assignment before putting it away as well.

"Hey, Lea. We're in a group with your friend and my brother." My head snapped up and met the sparkling blue eyes of Pierce as he gestured to an innocent-looking Kori who was standing behind him.

"No."

"You aren't looking too good." Storm, Pierce's brother, commented, looking every bit his namesake with pale skin, snow-white hair, and light grey eyes.

"I-I'm fine, just remembered something," I explained, taking deep breaths to try and get my emotions under control.

"Hey. I didn't know you and Kori are best friends."

"Yeah. I already know everything there is to know about Lea. I wonder why he also put you two in the same group for a 'get to know you project.'" Kori spoke over my attempt to correct him.

"To be fair, he did say that he arranged it by name, and school started on a Thursday this year, so we have a bit of time to do it." Storm replied, glancing between the two of us before sharing a look with his brother.

"This is true." Kori agreed.

"Yeah, well, you guys should stop by sometime this weekend, and we could just get our project out of the way if you'd like," Pierce suggested, writing their numbers and address down on a random sheet of paper and handing it to each of us.

"Um, I'll see what I can do," I replied, already knowing that I was going to catch hell when I told Slade about it; that was if I couldn't get my group changed like I'd planned to do.

With that being said, I snatched up my bag and practically sprinted for the door before anyone could stop me, fingers flying over my keyboard as I informed Slade that I was out of class. By the time I got to the lobby, he was already waiting, and I smiled before remembering what had just happened.

"What are the odds that my professor will let me switch groups without me telling him the reason why?" I questioned, causing Slade to raise an eyebrow.

"You have a group project, and I'm assuming Kori is in your group." He guided me down the sidewalk towards the cafeteria for lunch.

"Yes, yes, and he did it by name, and left the class shortly after," I explained.

"Not likely then. It seems like that professor is a dick; you should have taken Abedi."

"You should have told me that _before_ the registration period was over." I huffed.

"Fuck, wait a second, babe. Gotta go." I broke off as we passed through the math building, handing him my bag before heading into the restroom.

"Hi." A cheery voice said from behind me as I was washing my hands.

I turned around to face the owner, brows furrowed in confusion at why someone would strike up a conversation in the bathroom of all places. She had kind of pale skin with long snow-white hair that had blue tips. Her eyes were a bluish-gray, and she had on this cool cross choker with these chains draping from them. She was sporting a Falling In Reverse tank top with some knee-high high top converse with blue skinny jeans tucked inside and some skeleton fingerless gloves to tie it together, reminding me of my high school days.

"Um, hi, strange random person," I muttered, sparing glances at the grinning girl as I went for the paper towels.

"Oh shit, you don't know me, right. Hi, Lea. I'm Rain Kori's girlfriend. "It's nice to meet the infamous BFF Lea finally." She said with a laugh, causing me to take a step towards the door subconsciously.

"Um Kori and I haven't spoken since high school, but it was nice seeing you, I guess," I replied with a shrug.

"Oh, that's strange; Kori talks about you all the time-It was nice seeing you; we should hang out sometime." She switched gears, talking a mile a minute before running out of the restroom doors.

I stood there a minute, completely lost on what had just happened before leaving as well, attempting to reclaim my bag from Slade before giving up at his insistence on carrying it for me. He slung his arm on my shoulder and continued on our way across campus to the cafeteria.

"Did you get lost in there?" He joked, bumping his hip with mine.

"No, that chick that ran out before me was Kori's girlfriend, and apparently Kori still thinks we're best friends," I explained with a roll of my eyes.

"Since when did Kori get a girlfriend?"

"Babe… I wouldn't know."

"Yeah, I know, but that's so left field, and I don't like it. Try to stay as far away from them if you can. And be careful when you go to work on your project; if she even looks at you the wrong way..." He trailed off, giving me a look.

"Got it," I replied, then stood on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Good, now, let's get some food." He held the door open for me as we arrived outside the cafe.

We quickly found a table as it was fairly early into the lunch block, and he grabbed the chair across from me as we sat.

"So besides your first class, how do you like it? What classes are you excited about?" He questioned, stabbing his green beans with his fork.

"Intro to Shading and Blending, of course," I answered without thought; art would forever be my favorite subject.

"That's one of your Monday, Wednesday, Friday classes, correct?"

"Yup, at 2. How are you so lucky to have today off?" I took a sip of tea after asking.

"I don't have any classes on Tuesday either. But I have classes all day Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, though, so it kind of balances out." He shrugged.

"I don't know. I would take that over classes every day."

Kori and Rain interrupted our conversation, taking two of the empty chairs at the table, Rain giving a bubbly greeting as Slade's whole demeanor changed, his posture straightening, and his eyes narrowed at Kori.

"Uh, hello," I said awkwardly, repeatedly glancing between Slade and Rain, who were both looking at me with entirely contrasting expressions on their face.

I could practically feel the tension building between Slade and Kori as a somewhat awkward silence fell over the table, Rain due to her general weird nature, as I started to realize, and me because I had nothing to say to either of them. As if the world was granting a small mercy, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Pierce and Storm standing there.

"Mind if we sit?" They asked simultaneously, and I sent a silent 'thank you' towards the ceiling.

"Sure, we could use more hot people at this table." Rain said, causing me to choke on my tea as I furrowed my brows, the others giving her questioning looks as well.

"No worries, all I want is this." She fondled Kori as if it were nothing as Slade continued to eat in silence, his eyes never leaving Kori for long.

"Please sit, and talk about literally anything else." I cut off the blue-haired female and dragged Pierce into the chair next to me.

With Pierce and Storm acting as moderators of sorts, lunch went without incident, and we all parted ways relatively unscathed. The rest of the day dragged by extremely slowly with more introductions and a few other personal "getting to know you" assignments, and by the time I got out of my final class, I was beyond tired of repeating the same things to some of the same people. I beamed when I caught Slade unaware; he was sitting in the lobby with his face buried in his phone as I crept up on him.

"Hi, babe," I said happily, kissing him.

"How was class?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It was o-" I started when I heard my name being called.

I turned around to see Kori headed this way. Slade's arm tightened around me as she approached us, his eyes narrowed and cold as he glared. I glanced up to see his jaw clenching and unclenching as he tried to contain himself, and I tried to help by rubbing circles on his back.

"What do you want?" I questioned, pressing myself firmly into his side.

"I was wondering if you were still going to the boys' house for our project?" She asked.

"I have their number, and we agreed on the weekend. I'll have to check my schedule and let you all know. Now, if that's all-"

"May I have a word with you?" Slade interrupted, his voice like ice as he stared Kori down.

"Um, sure." She said nervously as she stepped to the other side of the lobby, Slade stalking after her.

I stood by the elevators with my arms crossed, trying to read Slade's lips to see what he could possibly want with her.

"Look out for her. And if anything happens, then let me know." Rain's voice came out of nowhere, and I jumped, cursing as I had no idea when she had gotten so close to me or what she was doing in this building at this time anyway.

"I don-"

"And don't make any moves on my girl." Her eyes narrowed as she continued.

"I'm no-"

"You two are a little too close for my liking." She added, looking me up and down.

"Um, what?" I couldn't even fully process the fact that she had threatened me or assumed that I wanted Kori anywhere near me before she was skipping off.

She went up to Kori, and full-out kissed her before waving to Slade and leaving, dragging Kori behind her.

"I think I just got threatened for being too close to Kori," I muttered as Slade reclaimed his place with his arm over my shoulder.

"She thinks you want Kori?" He asked incredulously.

We walked to the library parking lot where his car was.

"Apparently."

****

"Text me when you get there, so I know you're okay. And you can always call if anything does down. Remember, don't be alone with her."

"Yes, dear, I remember." I grinned cheekily before kissing him.

It was now Saturday, and we had all agreed to meet at the boy's place to complete our assignment as it was closer to the library.

After a good 15 minutes of driving and one GPS search later, I found their house, which wasn't even that far from the school, to begin with, and found a place to park. As I locked my car behind me and made my way up to the door, I heard Kori's voice from behind me and forced myself not to tense up. I knocked and took a step away from the door, and simultaneously put some distance between myself and Kori. We waited for a few minutes, and after I sent a text to Slade and was about to knock again, the door swung open, revealing a flushed-face Pierce.

"What's up?" I greeted him as he moved aside, letting us in.

"Nothing much." He replied, a bit breathless.

"Bullshit," Kori muttered.

"Right." I couldn't help but agree with the statement.

Not long after that, Storm came into the room, face equally flushed.

"Hmm." I glanced back and forth between the brothers, my thoughts in the gutters at their unkempt appearances.

"What?" Storm asked as he flopped on the couch.

"Ohh, nothing." I took the time to observe the surroundings, taking the spot on the couch furthest away from the chair Kori had claimed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Pierce inquired, sitting beside him on the loveseat.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing while Kori leaned forward in the chair across from them and stared. Both looked from her to me and then back again, and I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Um, let's get started then," Pierce said suddenly as he grabbed Storm's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"If they aren't fucking I don't know what to say," I muttered, glancing into the hallway that they had just disappeared into.

"Right." Kori agreed, I shot her a glare, and she quickly looked away as we both pulled out our notebooks and stuff.

"So, I'm guessing you already came up with a way to present it," I stated as I glanced over and saw words written all over the page in typical manic Kori fashion.

"Yeah, I thought of some stuff, but it's up to y-" She started when she looked at something that was behind me.

I turned around to see why she stopped before shaking my head in disbelief.

"Oh, no." She grinned, and I frowned as she stood up and took the bottles from Pierce's hand.

They both came back, Pierce with two bottles of vodka, and Storm with a few shot glasses and snacks.

"Guys, we're supposed to be working on our project," I stated, disappointment clear in my voice.

"How about we play never have I ever, that way we can drink and get answers?" Storm said.

"I like how you think." Kori immediately agreed as she started to fill the shot glasses.

The three of them completely ignored my protests about being responsible as they got laptops and notebooks ready.

"I don't drink anymore," I said, it was a lie, but I would rather not drink in the same space as Kori. 

"Bullshit. Wait. I need some juice." She dismissed my claims as she turned to Storm.

The boys shared a look before Pierce got up and headed towards the kitchen. He returned moments later with two glasses, one he handed to Kori, and the other he presented to me.

"Non-alcoholic. I promise." I begrudgingly accepted the glass as well as the fact that they were going to drink whether I agreed or not, and the fact that we would be completing the project by playing never have I ever.

"Let's start easy, shall we. Never have I ever failed a test." Storm said.

All of us took a sip but him.

"What test have you failed?" I asked Pierce.

"Math. What about you two?"

"English," Kori replied.

"Breathalyzer," I said with a shrug, and Storm gestured as my turn to go.

"Let's see, never have I everrrr... went skinny dipping."

Kori was the only one to drink, and we all just stared at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, go." Storm replied.

"Never have I ever given a BJ." She stared pointedly at me as she spoke, and I narrowed my eyes.

I sighed as I took a sip, nearly choking as Storm did so as well.

"Never have I ever, given an HJ," Pierce said, causing me to take another sip.

"Never have I ever... Been flexible." Said Storm, and again I took a sip, but so did Kori.

I gave a glare to the boys before sipping on the juice.

"Whatever this is, is really good, by the way," I exclaimed, and Kori took a sip.

"Oh, it really is."

Pierce and Storm shared a knowing look.

"What's with all the looks?" I asked, glancing at Kori from the corner of my eye who's gaze hadn't left me for a while.

"What are you talking about?" Storm deflected, and I glared.

"Don't play dumb; you guys keep sharing looks. Like talking with your eyes."

"Still don't know what you are talking about." Storm shrugged, sending Pierce another glance as if this wasn't exactly what I was referring to.

"Sure, you don't, just go."

"I alr-"

"Just go anyway." I cut him off.

"Never have I ever fallen in love?" It came out more like a question in his confusion.

I took a sip along with Kori, and we all filled up our glasses, Pierce disappearing into the kitchen to get me another cup of whatever it was he gave me the first time.

"Never have I ever been in a fistfight," I said, mostly because I couldn't think of something else.

Along with Kori, the boys took a shot, and she glared at me before chasing it with her juice.

"Sorry, I couldn't think of anything." I shrugged, not sorry in the slightest.

"I got one... Never have I ever been into BDSM." She had a smug look on her face as she spoke.

I took a sip from my glass and watched as Pierce and Storm did as well.

"Never have I ever been spanked." Pierce glanced at me after speaking.

I could feel my face heat up as I took a sip from the shot glass; this one was slightly tangier than the last drink he had given me.

"Why does this one taste different?" I questioned Pierce.

"More lemon." He explained, and I nodded my understanding.

"Never have I ever been bound." Storm picked back up on the game, and again I was the only one that took a sip.

"Never have I ever topped." I watched as everyone else took a sip.

"Never have I ever, um, never have I ever fucked or gotten fucked by a guy." Kori slurred a bit; clearly, the vodka was getting to her.

I took a sip and heard growling as both Pierce and Storm took a sip. Kori and I both shared a look before turning to the boys with huge grins.

"Mind elaborating?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow, grin now turning into a smirk.

"Drunk." They both said cryptically.

"Never have I been a submissive," Pierce added, trying to change the topic.

I looked down before picking up the shot glass and finishing it off. I filled it back up before taking another big swallow of the juice just because it was so good, but instantly regretted it as I got hit with a dizzy spell.

"Are- are you sure that there isn't alcohol in this?"

"Positive. Not a drop of liquor." He assured me, and I stared at him a moment more before nodding.

"Never have I ever tried anal while sober." Storm said.

"I'm glad that I'm not drinking because I'm almost certain that you all are trying to get me drunk," I stated, taking a sip of the shot.

They both just laughed.

"Never have I ever taken a body shot," I said.

Kori and the boys took a sip of theirs, and the boys' eyes widened in my direction.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing." They replied in unison.

"Never have I ever been flogged," Pierce said.

I took a 'shot' as I blushed, looking down before finishing off my juice.

"Can we please do more things that we can actually include in our project." I interrupted before Storm could take his turn.

"Where's the fun in that." Kori laughed.

"We will certainly finish our project. Don't worry, Lea. Your turn, bro."

"Never have I ever been in a threesome." Only Pierce took a sip, shooting a glare at Storm.

"Never have I ever cheated on a test," I said.

"Booo, come on, ask a real one." Kori tossed her shoe at me as she swayed, and the boys refused to participate.

I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"Fine. Um, never have I ever given a lap dance." I said, trying to ignore the burning feeling that took over my body as the sudden feelings of dizziness intensified.

It wasn't the bad kind; it was more of the ache to be touched, fucked even as my body felt both like lead and completely weightless. I looked up to see Kori take a shot then finish the rest of her juice.

"Never have I ever given a striptease." She said.

I downed the shot before getting up.

"You okay?" Storm questioned with furrowed brows.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Are you sure there was no alcohol in anything you gave me?" I fought the dizziness as I turned to Pierce.

"Yes. Are you sure you're okay? Do you need some water?"

"No.W-where's your bathroom?" I asked in a rushed tone, my heart was racing, and I was desperate to get out of there before anyone noticed my hardening nipples.

"Upstairs, third door on the right." Came the reply as I was already halfway up the stairs, stumbling along the way.

Once I got up the stairs, I instantly pulled my shirt off of my head. I don't know what came over me, but I was horny as hell, and I needed some release before I did something stupid. I went into the first room I saw dropping my shirt and stripped completely after closing the door.

**~Storm~**

"Lea's been up there for a while; you should go check on her." Pierce suggested giving me 'the look.'

I stood up and headed up the stairs, glancing back to see Pierce slide closer to Kori.

"Perfect." I thought as I made my way down the hall.

Once I got to the bathroom, I knocked twice before trying the handle. It opened, and I looked in to see that no one was in there. I was on my way down when I heard a rather loud moan come from my room. I walked up to the door, and after hearing the moans get louder, I slowly opened it. The sight before me was spectacular; she was sprawled out on my bed, completely naked, touching herself languidly. A slow smirk made its way onto my face as I leaned against the door frame.

"This doesn't look like a bathroom." I teased.

Her eyes slowly opened at the sound of my voice, and all I could see was the lust and shock that clouded her eyes.

**~Lea~**

I could feel my face heat as the hand that I was using to slowly finger myself stilled. Everything was like it was submerged in molasses, and my brain was slow to process that he saw everything. Storm slowly made his way into the room and came to stand at the side of the bed.

I turned my head to meet his eyes, slowly licking my dry lips as I attempted to cover my chest, the action failing halfway as my limbs grew even heavier.

"Now, what do we have here?" He asked, looking me up and down, a hungry look making its way into his eyes.

I just stared, still shocked, and slowly blinking as the words failed to register.

"Maybe he did too much. You're so out of it, but it's okay. I'll take care of you." Storm muttered, pulling me, so I was closer to him as his hands started to ghost over my body, lighting it up with pleasure and alleviating the heat I was feeling previously.

"W-what are you doing?" I slurred, gaze trying to focus on lustful greys.

"I'm giving you what you want. I can make you feel better." He crooned, fingers ghosting over a nipple, causing me to moan.

"You'll help me feel better?" He reached up and brushed some hair out of my face before resting his hand on my cheek.

"Yes. I can help you feel good." He assured me.

"Already feel good, though."

"No, no, no, Lea. I can make you feel better." His hand trailed lower, and I gasped as my back involuntarily arched.

"My phone. Slade."

"Shh. It's okay. He knows. You don’t need your phone." Our gazes met, and he smiled.

"He said it's okay?"

"Yes, it's okay. Let me help you, Lea; we both know you crave my touch." He said, nuzzling his nose to my neck as his hand ventured even lower.

I bit my lip to keep in the moan trying to escape, and he let out a chuckle.

"Don't hold it in, babe, moan for me." He urged as his hands teased my body.

I couldn't hold in the moan that escaped my lips, and that just fueled his fire. He pushed me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me after ditching his shirt. I gasped at the feeling of his weight, and he only pulled me closer, pinning my hands in one of his in the process as his hips pressed mine down, creating lovely friction.

"I know you want my touch, baby. You're still so hot, aren't you? Need me to make you feel better. Crave my touch to make you feel good." He said slowly as his other hand caressed my body before resting on my soaking core.

I let out a moan as my back arched into his chest, sending sparks across my skin.

"Mm, do you feel how wet you are for me?" He crooned as he rubbed my cunt.

I moaned out a yes as I reveled in the feeling of his hand. His mouth found its way to my nipple as he slipped two of his fingers inside me.

"Mm Storm." I sighed as he started pumping his digits faster.

"You like that, don't you?" He asked, speeding up his pace.

I moaned a response as my back arched off the bed. I couldn't focus on anything but the pleasure he was giving me and the fact that his fingers were like the ice to my raging inferno, clearing away some of the haze that clouded my brain.

"Storm." I whimpered when he removed his fingers.

"Patience; I know exactly what you need." He mused teasingly as he slowly licked his fingers clean then removed the rest of his clothes.

"Please." I whimpered, trying to get closer to him, needing that electrifying touch.

"What do you want, Lea?" He asked, trailing his hands along my thighs.

"I want you inside. Need you."

"I know, baby. It hurts not having me." He cooed, hands trailing anywhere but where I wanted the attention.

"Yes. Need, please help me." I begged.

"Alright, sweetheart, I can help you, okay?" He teased slowly climbing on top of me.

"Pease."

He gave himself a few strokes before slowly entering me, and I let out a low sigh at his size.

"Fuck, you're so tight." He grunted as he slowly started to thrust into me.

"Mm, Faster Storm," I begged as I tried to meet his every thrust.

He grabbed me by the hips and sped up his pace. I moaned loudly as he hit my spot, causing his nails to dig into my side slightly.

"You like that?" He panted.

"Yes. Feels good." I groaned back; my eyes shut tight in pleasure.

He lifted me off the bed, and I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he continued to thrust into me, clutching me tight to his chest, going way deeper, causing me to cry out. I felt him walking but couldn't care less where we were going, but soon I was being tossed on a bed, Storm not far behind as my head lolled to the side.

"I want you to come for me." He muttered as he grabbed me by the hips and swiftly entered me again.

He started pounding into me, making me moan like crazy, and it wasn't long before my orgasm hit me. I moaned loudly as my back arched off the bed.

Storm slowly circled my core with his fingers, occasionally bringing them up to his mouth and sucking hungrily on them. My whole body shuddered at the borderline overstimulation, but my brain and body seemed to be on two different circuits as I could barely manage to move. I came down from my high to hear the sound of moans coming from my left. I lazily opened my eyes to see Kori sprawled out on the other side of the massive bed, getting fucked senseless by Pierce.

"Feel good, sweetheart?" Storm asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes," I replied.

"Good, because it's going to be more where that came from. I'm going to make you feel so good." He said, grabbing me by my ankles and pulling me towards him, his hard-on brushing against my still wet cunt.

I let out a moan as I tried rubbing myself against him, and he pinned my hips to the bed.

"Do you know the rules of this room?" He asked huskily, pulling me onto him, where I was straddling his waist, my head resting on his shoulder.

His words caused me to slowly blink open my eyes, looking around the room and trying to process it, the dark walls, tall cabinet, a wooden bench, ropes, and lastly, the California King Bed we were on. Slowly it clicked; this was their playroom. I focused my attention back on Storm, whose eyes were darker now.

"Yes, Sir." I gave a proud smile before dropping my head back down.

"Now, why don't we have some fun?" He suggested as he pulled me from the bed.

He took me to the middle of the floor and turned me to face the bed. Pierce had Kori between his legs, one of his hands playing with her breasts, the others fingering her pussy, but all the while, their eyes were on us.

"Arms out, wrists together." Storm commanded, and I took a while to obey, swaying on my feet the whole time.

He walked to the cabinet against the wall and grabbed a thing of rope before bounding my wrist together, looping them on the hook above my head.

"What is your safe word?" He asked as his hands trailed along my body.

I stared at him, dazed until the question registered.

"Vodka."

He gave me a chuckle and a slap on the ass before going over to the table and grabbing some things. He came back and placed a gag on my mouth and blindfolded me with satin ribbon.

"Beautiful." He said to himself.

I tried to figure out what was going on, I could still hear pants and moans, but that was all. I'm also certain I would have bruises because the ties held most of my weight as my legs barely wanted to function. I gasped in shock as I felt the slight sting of a paddle across my ass. The next one caused me to moan, and I could already feel I was getting wet. He did it twice more before rubbing the paddle soothingly over my ass and starting over again, all the while, I moaned around the ball, trying my best not to stumble each time he swung. Storm stopped, and I could feel his body heat against my back. He reached a hand around and ran it up and down my folds before pulling back. I whimpered at the loss, which soon turned to a moan as I felt a vibrator against my vagina. I moaned loudly as I tossed my head back. I could already feel my juices start to run down my thigh from how hot this was making me. He took off the gag and blindfold, and I slowly opened my eyes and met his.

"I need to taste you." He groaned as he undid my arms and grabbed me around the waist as I practically collapsed in his arm.

He brought me back to the bed and tossed me on, crawling on top of me and sucking and biting every inch of skin he could get to. I moaned as he bit my soft spot, and my hips bucked up and brushed across his erection, causing him to growl. He trailed kisses and bites all down my body before digging into my soaking pussy.

"Oh, fuck!" I gasped loudly as he swirled his tongue inside me.

My hands found their way to his hair as he nipped and sucked. Storm scooped my ass into his hands, raking his nails across the skin, causing me to pant like a slut. I felt hands tweak my nipples, and I gasped, arching my back into the sensation.

"It would be so fucking hot if you two fucked right now," Pierce muttered, doing something to make Kori jerk up, and I realized she was the one that had my nipples.

"No. Don't want." I moaned out as Storm worked his tongue feverishly across my clit.

"Come on, Lea. It's not like I haven't fucked you before." She moaned as my eyes got wide.

Both boys stopped and pulled back with the same shocked look on their faces.

"Looks like our girls aren't as innocent as we thought." Storm mused.

"I must see this," Pierce said.

"Please let me fuck you again, Lea. I need to." Kori whined.

"No, don't." I protested.

Storm pinched my clit, causing me to let out a moan.

"Now, now, I don't think he was giving you much choice." He said, slipping two fingers into my waiting hole.

"Sir, please," I begged as he repeatedly curled his fingers inside me.

He chuckled before removing his fingers.

"I believe you have to do something for me first." He replied huskily.

**~Storm~**

I pulled back and watched eagerly as Kori climbed slowly on top of Lea, pinning her hands down to the bed before attaching her lips to Lea's neck. I instantly got harder when Lea moaned out as Kori pushed inside her with the strap-on, which she now had. It was just something about how Lea responded to Kori, their moans that had me ready to burst.

"I think you went a bit overboard with Lea. She's out of it." I informed, eyes never leaving the two as they moved, or rather, Kori moved, and Leah writhed and moaned, eyes glazed and out of focus.

**~Pierce~**

God was watching those girls go at it something else. Kori was a great fuck; she was wild and just breathtaking. Now I wanted a piece of Lea, and if she was anything like her friend, man was I in for something mindblowing, even if she was nothing more than a warm moaning fuck hole at the current moment. Her moans alone were driving me crazy with lust. Storm crawled over to Kori, taking her by the hips before slowly entering her from behind, I came in front, and she greedily took me in her mouth, all the while still fucking Lea. They were two moaning messes, and I was beyond horny now. My eyes connected with Storm's for a moment, and he gave a nod before grabbing Kori and lightly slamming her on the bed before climbing on top of her. I eased my way onto Lea, who still had her eyes closed, and started sucking and biting all over her skin.

"Mm, Storm." She moaned.

I bit down on her nipple rather hard, and her eyes blinked open as she gasped my name.

**~Lea~**

Pierce gave me a smirk before ramming into me, causing me to moan loudly.

"Do I seem like Storm to you?" He asked as he thrust faster.

"No, Sir." I moaned as he pushed my hands above my head, tying them to Kori's.

"Who am I?" He moved his hands down to play with my nipples, rolling them between the digits before pulling.

"Pierce." Kori's nails dug slightly into my arms as she cried out her pleasure.

"I can't hear you." He groaned, trailing his hands all over my body.

"Pierce." I nearly screamed as he pinched my clit.

"Fuck, you really are flexible." He groaned as he lifted one of my legs and pushed it to where it was near my head, effectively going deeper, hitting my spot with every thrust.

"Yeah, feels good. Please." I cried out once he hit it again.

"You like that?" Pierce pulled out almost entirely before ramming back in.

"Yes!" I moaned loudly as he repeated the process a few more times.

My eyes shut in pure bliss as he continued to thrust into me, Kori's nails occasionally digging into my arms, and mine hers.

"Mm, faster Pierce. More." I begged as I could feel myself getting close.

The only thing my mind could register was Pierce deeply thrusting into me and Kori's nails digging into my arms. I had no time to warn him as I let out a loud moan and came hard, my body going numb as my orgasm racked through me in waves. He thrust a few times before he came as well. He then pulled out and collapsed on the side of me, draping an arm around my waist.

"Felt good. Thank you." I muttered before I passed out from exhaustion.

I woke up the next morning feeling drowsier than ever. I couldn't remember a single thing that happened last night. I opened my eyes more and stretched as I sat up in bed. My eyes widened as I looked down to find I was completely naked; I took in my surroundings and let out a scream as the events of last night hit me.

"What's wrong?" Storm asked sleepily as they all got up, Kori still a bit in a haze.

"You took advantage of us. You drugged me." I whispered, crossing my arms over my bare chest, trying to cover up as much as possible.

"I only gave you everything you asked for, baby, didn't we help you as you wanted?" He asked.

I eyed both of them down before sighing in defeat. No one would ever believe me if they all backed each other up.

"We must never speak of this day, and I never want to see any of you after this," I said sternly.

"This is our little secret." 


End file.
